The Jade Dragon Wiki
Welcome to the The Jade Dragon Wiki The Jade Dragon is an object made of Mexican Jade and carved by a Chinese Artisan for the Last Emperor of China. The Jade Dragon is rumored to have death and intrigue follow it. It was lost during the Cultural Revolution, but in 2073 A.D., it has turned up again. This is a Shadowrun Campaign inspired by the classic movie and hardboiled detective novel: the Maltese Falcon. Describe your topic This Wiki contains the house rules for character generation for this campaign. It also uses Shadowrun 4th Edition rules, and for good reason. There is little difference between Shadowrun 5th and 4th, except for the return of a priority system for building your characters. This also contains the Matrix Pages for PC Hackers to hack into. * Metahumanity ** Approved Metahuman Types for play as PCs ** Not Approved Metahuman Types for Play * The House Grimoire ** Combat spells ** Detection Spells ** Health Spells ** Illusion Spells ** Manipulation Spells * Programs and Constructs of the Matrix ** Program Packages ** Program Suites The Matrix * Renraku Industries * Wayne Enterprises ** Cyberdyne ** GenDiver ** Wayne NeoHealth * Jing Hao Industries, inc. * The Mysteries of China ** The Chinese Zodiac *** The Jade Dragon Shadowrun's ConLangs * Sperethiel Expanded (Sperethiel expanded with the Forgotten Realms Elven Language) * Or'zet Expanded (Or'zet expanded with Tolkien's Black Speech) Salt Lake City 2073 The underground guide to Salt Lake City in the Awakened World of Shadowrun. Shadowrun: The Energy Wars Energy and Vibration are all about us. Nothing rests, not a human being, not a glass of water, and not certainly a mountain. Not even space is empty. There is energy at the Zero Point. Called Zero Point Energy, Orgone Energy, Radiant Energy or even Dark Energy, if humans can tap this resource, Energy could be free -- for all. Inspired by Shadowrun: Dragonfall and the possibility of having clean, free energy to THRIVE, the campaign makes a turn for the worse as Shadowrunners get involved in the Energy Wars. Formula: The characters are Shadowrunners hired by various corporations involved in the production and distribution of Energy. Theme: Should Energy be controlled, or should it be free for all Metahumanity? Tone: A ray of Hope in a world of Noir. Main Supporting Cast Setting Copyright Information The Topps Company, Inc. has sole ownership of the names, logo, artwork, marks, photographs, sounds, audio, video and/or any proprietary material used in connection with the game Shadowrun. The Topps Company, Inc. has granted permission to the Jade Dragon Wiki to use such names, logos, artwork, marks and/or any proprietary materials for promotional and informational purposes on its website but does not endorse, and is not affiliated with the Jade Dragon Wiki in any official capacity whatsoever. Sister Wikis Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.